The Coltland Chronicles
by RomanceWriter1
Summary: In the land of Coltland (a spoof of Scotland), five love stories had happened and everypony thought that everything would never go wrong until one day, a stranger came to town. All the characters are characters i made and based off a book series I'm writing.
1. How Everypony Got Together

**How Everypony got Together**

Many years ago, in a land called Coltland (a spoof of Scotland), lived a queen and king. The king then needed a son to take over for him. The queen then had a beautiful filly and named her Elena. She had a fuchsia pink body, golden blonde mane and tail and had grey eyes. She was an alicorn just like her mother. Unfortunately the queen after that couldn't have any more foals and the king then stopped talking to her and ignored his daughter because she wasn't a colt.

Eight years later, Elena was galloping in a field outside the castle, enjoying herself until she crashed into a pegasus colt that was around her age. The young colt introduced himself as Daniel and the two became friends instantly after playing around. Suddenly, the king galloped up to them and used his magic to toss his daughter to the side and told her that playing with Daniel was a shameful to do. Elena cowered in fear and walked back with her father. She then turned to Daniel and mouthed "Bye" to him and he did the same thing before galloping off in fear.

The next morning, Elena woke up and went downstairs to the castle's dining room and sat beside the queen. The queen then told her that she had something to tell her but she would after eating their breakfast. After breakfast, Elena went to her room and met her mother there. She explained that the reason that the king stopped her from playing with Daniel was because he was the son of enemies of the family.

Ten years later, a gala was being thrown at the castle, there were a bunch of posh and rich ponies. The king then arranged a marriage agreement with a stallion named Connor to marry Elena but the young mare refused no matter what. She then met with her childhood friend Bella who came from a family from The Fresianlands (a spoof of the Netherlands) who then pointed out somepony that Elena knew very well. She realised it was Daniel and she walked up to him and the two talked about how they missed each other. It was until they walked up to Bella that the king called Elena away. He along with Connor demanded why she was talking to Daniel. The young mare got the courage and told them that she didn't want to be married to Connor and she then galloped away to the forest, crying.

A few nights later, Elena was standing at her balcony, enjoying the cool wind and the twinkling stars, shining just like her eyes. She heard a twig snap and got her magic ready until she saw Daniel trotting out of the forest. She demanded in fright why he was outside. He told her that he came to see her and flew up to the balcony. Out of nowhere, he kissed her and her heart was racing. He asked her to marry him and she instantly said yes. He then flew back to the ground and galloped away into the forest.

A few days later, Elena and Daniel decided to get married in the forest with their best friend Duncan, Bella and the queen watching. The two then lived at Daniel's home along with Duncan. After two months, the two were happy and Elena found out from the local doctor that she was with foal. Daniel soon found out and the two were filled with joy. While Daniel was out to visit his older sister Suzette, Elena was introduced to the other members living in the home, Duncan's cousins, Jordan, a pegasus and a guard and Hugo, a unicorn and a healer and twin brothers Sven and Magnus both unicorns and fighters. Elena and two pairs of brothers became friends instantly.

Two months before it was Hearth's Warming Eve, Daniel and the others had to be sent to Pakisteed (a spoof of Pakistan). In order for Elena to be safe, she was sent to stay with Suzette and her daughters Melissa and Beatrice.

The king later died from an illness and Elena didn't feel any remorse for him and neither did the queen. The queen later revealed that the king was not Elena's father at all and that he was a spy from a country unknown but she couldn't see him because he died at some point a few years ago and Elena was saddened by this.

After a few days, Duncan, Sven, Magnus, Hugo and Jordan came back without Daniel and they brought back the bad news. Daniel had died in Pakisteed and Elena was in horror. To cheer her up, Duncan gave her a locket that Daniel was going to give her when their foal was born. She held the locket close to her chest and gave a sigh of sadness. Duncan then confessed his love to Elena and had loved her since she was a filly.

Elena was then visited by the ghost of Daniel that night and told him not to leave her. He told her that it was his dying wish for Duncan to marry her and take care of their unborn foal. He then kissed her one last time then disappeared into some shining light from the sky.

She and Duncan got married a month later with Hugo, Jordan, Sven and Magnus watching with excitement.

Hearth's Warming Eve came and Elena had a filly named Madeleine. It was also Elena's nineteenth birthday. Hugo, Jordan, Sven and Magnus were happy for them.

Four more love stories happened between the two pairs of brothers.

Jordan then met a mare named Jasmine a week later and unfortunately got her with foal and she confronted him a few months later. They made up and they got married and four months later, she had a colt named Fernando. Meanwhile Sven and Magnus visited where their loved ones were in their home country. They never found out how they exactly died. They, however, found out that they had a daughter each from their late mares. Sven had a daughter named Elizabeth who had his mane, tail and eye colour but looked a lot like her mother Selina and Magnus had a daughter named Dahlia who just like Elizabeth had her father's eye, tail and mane colour but looked a lot like her mother Vivienne. They took the fillies home and they settled down easily at home.

The next year, Hugo met a mare named Valentina who had recently opened her bakery and karaoke that day. When she got up to sing some karaoke, he realised just how beautiful her voice was and how beautiful she looked with her yellow body and her mane and tail was brown with green stripes and she had shining green eyes. When she spoke, she had an Felltalian (a spoof of Italian) accent and she later said that she was a superstar singer alongside her best friends Svetlana, a unicorn and jewellery merchant and Colleen, an earth pony and a mare who made and sold grape juice on her grapevine yard but Valentina quit her singing career because her father and sisters had died from an illness and she was too sad to keep going. Elena then had her second foal Thaddeus that day. Hugo and Valentina got into a fight for reasons unknown and Valentina had left the town. Hugo then searched out to find her and for days, he couldn't find her anywhere until Svetlana came round as she was selling some gems and jewellery, to tell Hugo that Valentina was at a lake in the forest and that she looked upset.

Hugo galloped to the forest and found Valentina there, crying softly with her tears dropping into the lake. She then turned to him and galloped up to him and gave him a hug. She apologised for leaving town without saying where she was going. She confessed her love for him and the two shared a kiss and they got married the next day.

The next year, Magnus met a mare named Annamarie who he had found, sitting in the forest and looking sad. He asked her why she was just sitting there and she explained that she had nowhere to go and already lost her mother and brothers from an ox herd that invaded her hometown. Magnus, feeling sorry for the mare, offered her to stay at the castle and give her some good food and a nice room. Annamarie agreed and the two walked to the castle and she was introduced to the rest of the herd. Jasmine's attitude had changed since last year, she was now very mean instead of being the friendly one that she was at the start. That got Jordan to get mad at her at times.

Annamarie settled down easily with everyone, she and

Magnus started to spend more time together until he asked her to be his marefriend which she happily accepted. After a few months, Annamarie found out that her mother was alive and had escaped the ox stampede and remarried somepony named Axel from Trottermany (a spoof of Germany and Trotter is the English name of a German horse) some years ago and had two foals, a filly and a colt.

Elena then received news from an old friend that the queen, her mother had just passed away from an illness and that she should take over but Elena refused, saying that she had left that position long ago and doesn't plan on returning to it. Meanwhile Magnus proposed to Annamarie with a diamond ring that he got from Svetlana after he asked her on what ring would suit a proposal. Annamarie happily accepted and they got married in a week after Valentina helped them to set up the wedding. Magnus' daughter, Dahlia became Annamarie's stepdaughter but the filly wasn't pleased about it.

The last love story that happened in Coltland was with a sixteen year old mare called Colette from Stallris (a spoof of Paris) and Sven from Gotlanden (a spoof of Sweden and Gotland is a Swedish horse). Even though there was a ten year age difference between them, no pony seemed upset or confused about it. It all started in Stallris with Colette losing her mother from an illness then moving to Coltland the next day. She decided that she had enough and decided to leave the home where she lived with her father and older sisters and as she was galloping away from the home, she crashed into Hugo, Jordan, Sven and Magnus along like way like a bowling ball hitting a strike. They didn't get upset with her and asked her why she was in such a hurry. Colette explained that she was just leaving her home to start a new life. They didn't want the young mare to be alone so they offered her to stay with them and she accepted.

Then another mare who was seventeen years old named Annabel came along, she had a talent with science even though she wasn't a unicorn. She was an earth pony. The next day, a unicorn named Olga from the country Svetlana was from which was Prassia (a spoof of Russia with the name prancing) because she couldn't bear to stay there after she did something terrible, accidentally killing her little sister Sasha after a huge argument. For an odd reason, she always wore a cloak but each time she was asked about it, she said that it was a gift from her parents and wanted to cherish it forever. She also didn't want to use her magic because she didn't want the same thing to happen to anyone else like it did to Sasha.

When Colette saw Olga come through the door, she squealed with delight, galloped up to her and gave her a tight hug. The four stallions were surprised and Colette explained that Olga was her adoptive aunt from her mother's side of the family. When Annamarie came through the door, Colette also galloped up to her and hugged her and explained that Annamarie was her cousin from her mother's brother's side of the family.

Sven then had the courage to ask Colette if she wanted to go for a walk with him around the forest. The young mare agreed and Olga wished her some luck in a joking voice and it was the first time Colette had laughed in some months. She and Sven walked around the lake and she summoned a picnic with her magic. Sven was impressed but didn't question her. They had some good jokes and stories to share and what their families were like. Sven shared what had happened to his parents and that he had to live with his grandfather who didn't like him and preferred Magnus more. He even said how he lost his wife Selina when she went on a vacation to a town called Ponyville but when she went into a forest called the Everfree Forest, she was never seen again. It had been eight years since she had been gone. Colette even shared on how when her mother had died some months ago and the rest of her family except her uncle hated her since because she looked a lot like her mother.

The two came back from their picnic and Olga asked how it was. Colette said she enjoyed herself then kissed Sven on the cheek and galloped away. He was surprised about what she did. Olga said to him that she really likes him and asks if he does as well. Sven with a bunch of nerves said that he doesn't know if he liked her in that way.

A few weeks later, Sven came to see Colette in her room and she was making furniture flying around in her room really fast. When she noticed him, she panicked and some of the furniture dropped and broke into pieces. He managed to calm her down and said that he just wanted to tell her something and it had nothing to do with magic but asked her if she wanted a magic duel after. Before Colette had a chance to reply, Sven said the three words she thought she would never hear. He had said "I love you." She then blushed and said the same words. Sven kissed her and she felt joy rush through her body. Sven said that he wanted to propose to but she was still a youngster so they had to wait for two more years until he could marry her otherwise it would be weird to everypony else.

Ever since those love stories had happened in Coltland, everyone thought that nothing would ever go wrong...


	2. The Stranger

**The Stranger**

"Come on, guys!" twelve year old Elizabeth yelled to her two best friends Dahlia and Autumn as they were galloping towards Autumn's home.

Her light yellow hair was flowing in the wind like the ocean as she galloped. Elizabeth tried to flap her wings to gain some speed but as she got up a little from the ground, she then fell and groaned in pain. Autumn and Dahlia then galloped past her really fast and laughed.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Dahlia yelled as she laughed.

Elizabeth growled then caught up to them and as she got in front of them, she tried to fly again but the same result happened. The trio managed to get to Autumn's house and they were panting heavily and Dahlia collapsed on her stomach.

"What have you three fillies been up to?" a mare's voice was heard as the door opened.

Autumn looked up at her aunt Jocelyn then galloped up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"We were just racing back here after school." Autumn replied in a breathless voice.

"Do you have any homework?" Jocelyn asked turning to the other two fillies who had collapsed on the ground.

"No we didn't get any." Dahlia said as she tried to get her breath back.

"Can we have a sleepover here tonight, Jocelyn?" Elizabeth asked with her pleading dark blue eyes.

Jocelyn nodded her head slowly and the three fillies squealed in delight and galloped into the house.

Svetlana opened her stall and organised all the gems and jewellery into different sections on the stall with her magic.

"Hey, Svetlana!" a voice was heard and she turned around to see one of her friends Jocelyn galloping up to her.

"Do you need anything, Jocelyn?" Svetlana asked as she moved an emerald necklace next to a ruby necklace.

"Not really, I just wanted you to tell Sven and Magnus that their daughters are having a sleepover at my house with Autumn, so they don't get worried about them." Jocelyn said as she whipped her red mane from her face.

Svetlana nodded slowly then counted some of the gems that were piled up. Jocelyn said thank you to her then galloped off.

Valentina turned the open and closed sign of her karaoke and bakery place and went back behind the counter to check on the cakes she had made.

"Ah, still look good when I made them this morning." Valentina said as she used her magic to pick up one of the cakes and inspected it for a moment. The cake had to be perfect so she wouldn't get a complaint from the inspector about ponies being sick. She put the cake back then started humming a song while she was getting her cookbook full of delicious cakes that made her mouth water. She turned the pages to which cake to bake until the bell above the door rang. She put down the book and walked over to the counter and saw one of her best friends, Colleen or Cole as she was sometimes called. "Hello, Cole, what can I do for you?"

"I'm hungry for a cake and would you be able to make a grape cake?"

"Sure, just wait here and I'll go make it right now!"

Valentina trotted back to the kitchen and turned the cookbook pages to find the recipe but couldn't find it anywhere. She looked through the other cookbooks and got the same result. She panicked at how she didn't know about the grape cake recipe. She usually knew all the cake recipes but why didn't she know this one? Valentina trotted up to Colleen who had a confused look.

"I don't know how to make a grape cake but you can come back when I've figured it out." Valentina said in a nervous voice.

"No problem, I'll just get one from the other bakery that isn't far from here." Colleen said then she walked out of the door.

"Who could I ask for the grape cake recipe?" Valentina wondered to herself.

None of her other friends at home knew about baking and she was the only one who did. What could she do?

Olga was sitting in her adoptive niece Colette's room, watching her improving her magic. Olga decided to teach her on how to improve it because she didn't want to use hers to hurt her niece after what she had did to her little sister Sasha a year and a half ago but it got the worse result of all. She also truly missed her adoptive sister Monique who was adopted at ten and was then taken away seven years later by her brother Axel. Olga then found out that Monique had married a stallion called Viktor from Donraine (a spoof of Ukraine with the Ukrainian horse breed Russian Don).

Monique then had twins Helena and Suzette a year later then the next year had Colette. It was until some months ago that Olga found out that Monique had died from an illness that she felt shock and sadness.

"Very good, Colette, keep it up." Olga said clopping her hooves together.

Colette smiled then walked to the door, she opened it and looked around to see if anypony was around. Olga understood what it was like to feel different and to hide what you really are because you don't want anypony to start hating you for what you are. Colette then trotted out of the room but forgot to close the door. Olga used her magic to close the door then she got out of her seat and looked out the window. If she revealed what she truly was to everyone, would they tell her to go back to Prassia or would they accept her no matter what she was?

Twin brothers, Sven and Magnus were sitting at the lake where Sven took Colette for a walk for the first time but it turned into a picnic instead. Annamarie had also come along to keep Magnus some company since she didn't have any painting jobs to do. Magnus used his magic to make a little of the water from the lake to turn into the shape of a heart and he decided it was a good joke to land it on her head. She squealed then she pushed him into the lake. Magnus chuckled and used his magic to levitate her and throw her into the water. Annamarie coughed and spluttered then gave him a glare then splashed him repeatedly with her hooves. Magnus then splashed her back and the two started laughing and holding each other.

Sven looked at them and smiled, he wished Colette was around to keep them company but she said that she was just going to spend some time with Olga. He also wondered why she was afraid and panicky each time she used her magic even to levitate different objects. At her age, it seemed impossible for anypony to have the sort of strength in magic but was that why she was scared and panicky everytime somepony noticed her?

"Hey Sven, Magnus!"

Annamarie and Magnus stopped splashing each other to turn to see who had called to them. Svetlana trotted to them, giving them a grin and whipping her mane away from her face.

"What is it, Svet?" Magnus said as he climbed out of the water and shook himself dry, also getting a little water on Svetlana.

"Magnus, I just got my mane done this morning when I woke up!" Svetlana complained as she was checking her mane with a mirror she carried around with her all the time. "Anyway, I just needed to tell you that Dahlia and Elizabeth will be having a sleepover at Jocelyn's home with Autumn."

"That's fine, Svetlana, they are both twelve years old and very independent. We can't always be there for them all the time." Sven said smiling at the younger mare.

She smiled at them, put away her mirror then trotted off.

Hugo was sitting on one of the chairs at the clinic he worked in alongside Annabel on some days. He was using his magic to levitate a medical book in front of him and turned the pages. He had to learn something new someday and if something terrible was going to happen.

"Hey, Hugo!"

Hugo turned around to see his older brother Jordan trot into the clinic and he gave his younger brother a tight hug, making Hugo drop his book on the floor.

"Jordan, you're... crushing me...!"

Hugo was struggling to breathe and he managed to push his brother gently off him.

"I'm so sorry, you know that I'm your brother and I love you very much and can't bear to lose you like our father and stepfather." Jordan said scruffing Hugo's hair with his hoof.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding right now, all around town and maybe the entire country?" Hugo asked, using his magic to put the book away on the shelf.

"I checked a little while ago and nothing dangerous appears to be happening and we have the usual visitors coming from other towns like..." Jordan then stopped and gave a frustrated sigh. "Jocelyn."

Hugo knew why Jordan never like mentioning her. They had broken up a few years back after an argument and he had tried to get her back since but she still refused.

"Hugo, Hugo, do you need help with anything?" a young mare's voice was heard and they both turned around. They saw Annabel standing there until she looked at Jordan then she widened her eyes. Annabel was from Hoovestralia (a spoof of Australia) and had been living in Coltland for some months. She appeared very nervous and shy around Jordan and it was suspected she had a crush on him and he also on her. She wore blue rounded glasses and had a orange coat and light brown hair. "I see you don't need any help so I'll see you later!"

She then galloped off and the brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"I think she's really into you." Hugo said, stifling a laugh.

Jordan then tried not to laugh as well then rolled his eyes.

The entire herd of friends including Elena and Duncan gathered round outside Valentina's bakery and sat down together. Colette was looking scared, nervous and shaky, even when she was asked why, she replied that she was probably just cold even though it was spring but it was possible since Coltland was in one of the cold parts of the world. They then turned to see a jet black pony walk past them, he gave them glares then looked away from them. He had no cutie mark which was odd. Colette shook even more and Sven tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to work.

"Everypony of Coltland!" the jet black pony announced on a soapbox and everypony gathered round. "I've come all the way from far away to bring you some news! I'm taking over your country!"

Everypony gasped with horror even Dahlia and Elizabeth were as they huddled close to Autumn and Jocelyn.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Colette said in fear then she galloped off with a little crying.

The herd of friends looked at each other in question, concern and confusion. What was wrong with her? What did she mean that she knew what was going to happen? They asked those questions to each other but they all had no idea.

"Let's go confront her gently about it and let's not be harsh to her. She's still a young one but not as young as Elizabeth, Autumn, Dahlia, Madeleine or Thaddeus but she is a year younger than Annabel." Olga said in concern and the friends galloped off together on their way home.


	3. The Two Demands

**The Two Demands**

The friends galloped together, their faces were with worry and fear. Did Colette gallop all the way home? Or did she go to the forest where she would usually go to think or let out her anger? They trotted into the castle and stood still in the middle of the dining room.

"Who wants to call her first?" Duncan asked looking at Hugo and Jordan first then Sven who had a look of concern.

"Colette!" Annabel yelled at the top of her lungs, all of the other friends gave looks of pain then she coughed a little.

"Anna, not so loud, that almost made me deaf…!" Hugo said as he scolded her and she looked down to the floor and apologised.

They heard no response except the birds chirping outside and a few other critters.

"Do you think she's up in her room, she just doesn't want to talk right now?" Elena said in confidence.

"I wonder why she just galloped off like that. She's never done anything like this before." Annamarie said in confusion and worry.

Olga then looked from side to side very quickly with her dark green eyes and had a look of panic.

Colette sat at the lake and stared at her own reflection, her violet coloured eyes were filled with tears. Why did this have to happen to her? Was he there because he knew where she was or did he really just walk into town just to take over the country? She didn't know and that made her even more worried.

"Colette, Colette!" Colette turned to see Elizabeth galloping to her.

The filly then gave her a tight hug and looked at her with worried dark blue eyes. Indeed, just like Sven's eyes.

"Elizabeth, I thought you would be with your father or with Dahlia and Autumn." Colette said in confusion and she scruffed the filly's mane with her hoof.

"Yes I was but I was worried about where you went after you galloped away." Elizabeth said with confidence and smiled at her.

She definitely got that confident personality from her father!

"I'll come home in a little while, right now I just need some time alone." Colette said looking back at her reflection.

Elizabeth nodded then cantered away out of the forest. She kept looking at her reflection until the sky then went red and she saw the jet black pony coming right up behind her, his bright green eyes leering into hers. She quickly looked behind her but she saw nothing and the sky was still blue with a few white clouds. Colette walked out of the forest to Svetlana who was sorting out her gems and jewellery shakily with her magic.

"Hey, Svetlana, how are you doing?" Colette said smiling at the other mare.

"I'm doing alright, it's just after that stranger came by, I'm very afraid now." Svetlana replied as she used her magic to put the bits away into her saddlebag.

"Yeah, yeah, so have I. Well, I have to get home." Colette said as she turned away from Svetlana and walked back to the castle.

"Colette, we were so worried about you!" Annabel squealed with delight, galloped up to her best friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Where were you? Why did you gallop away?" was all they were asking her that she couldn't answer both with the same answer.

"I'll explain it to you like in a few days or so, right now I need to think of a way of explaining it first." Colette replied then she walked away upstairs to her room with her head down in sadness and shame.

As the entire herd of friends looked at each other except Svetlana who was still outside, selling her gems and jewellery, a knock was heard on the door. Duncan walked over to the door and opened it and the jet black pony was at the door. The mares gasped in horror as Hugo looked at him with anger in his face.

"Hello, I just came here to tell you that I'll be giving an announcement tomorrow in town, so be there or answer to my guards." the jet black pony looked behind at his guards who were wearing jet black armour.

Annabel sighed and gave her angry look, Colette peaked from the corner of the wall near the stairs and gave a small sigh of fear and Sven did the same as Annabel. The jet black pony then left.

The next day, Sven, Hugo, Jordan and Magnus and all the mares galloped to where the jet black pony said he would be to make an announcement. Colette was just walking behind them slowly with her head down with Annabel walking by her side.

"What do you think he's going to be announcing about?" Hugo whispered to Jordan.

"I hope it's not changing the laws or anything like that. I also hope it isn't anything to stop me from guarding Coltland or else I will be angry." Jordan said in an angry voice and he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Daddy, Daddy!" two filly voices were heard.

Sven and Magnus turned to see Dahlia and Elizabeth galloping towards them. The two fillies gave them tight hugs.

"I thought you two would be at school by now." Magnus said with a smile.

"Since there is going to be an announcement by that stranger, school is off for today." Dahlia said with a sigh.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blank flanks. Where is your friend, Summer?" Emerald, one of the school bullies said as she laughed at them alongside her best friend Moonstone.

"Her name is Autumn!" Elizabeth said in anger and she charged at her but Sven used his magic to stop her.

"Annamarie!" a stallion's voice was heard, calling from a distance.

Annamarie turned around and recognised who it was instantly.

"Ivar!" Annamarie squealed and galloped over to him and gave him a tight hug. "It's good to see you! Why are you here?"

"I just came to visit for a bit until I heard on what is now going on," Ivar replied, scruffing the mare's hair. "I've now decided to stay to also keep guard and possibly fight."

He showed off his wings and they looked really strong. Annamarie hung her mouth in shock.

"Wait there he is!" a few of the ponies in the crowd said along with Valentina.

The jet black pony stood up on the soapbox that he used yesterday when he first arrived while two of the guards stood beside him. Annamarie and Ivar trotted over to where the others were.

"Everypony of Coltland! I hope everypony is here or you know what I said I would do." the jet black pony said as he looked at everypony with his bright green eyes and they were all trembling in fear.

"I wonder what he's going to say…" a mare said to her friend.

"I heard that, guards, take… "care" of her!" the jet black pony pointed to the mare and two guards used their magic to drag her away and she screamed in fear for her daughter.

All the group heard was a door slam and then some screaming and complete silence. Colette started to tremble even more in fear and looked around, Sven, Magnus, Jordan and Hugo looked at the jet black pony in anger and Jordan dug his hoof into the ground a few times.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I wanted to announce that I have two demands that need to be done if you don't want things to get any worse or complicated," the jet black pony continued then he gave a frustrated sigh. "My first demand is that you need to convince your new queen to give her position to me or I will find another way myself."

Colette looked at him with scared eyes and Sven tried to calm her down but she kept shaking constantly.

"My second demand is that I need a lovely mare to keep me company!" the jet black pony shouted and his voice boomed.

He was looking straight at Colette as he said that and Colette knew that she was indeed in possible danger.


	4. Colette's Nightmare

**Colette's Nightmare**

"My second demand is that I need a lovely mare to keep me company!" Everypony gasped in horror and there was some whispering going on. The jet black pony's bright green eyes were looking straight at Colette and she felt herself tightening in the chest and she felt like the world was spinning around her. She then fell to the ground and the herd of friends gasped in horror and Sven lifted Colette by one of his front legs and looked at her in worry. He shook her a little and she only mumbled something that he didn't understand.

"Now you better have these demands done in a week or you'll see what I'll do if you don't."

The jet black pony then left with his guards and everypony stood there in shock and horror.

Sven then lifted Colette with his magic and put her on his back. Magnus then used his magic to keep her there. Two demands?! How the hay were they going to get those two done in a week? Both were difficult to do! The queen had been in charge of Coltland for almost a year and she wasn't with a stallion and there was no way she would surrender to this evil pony like a coward. She was an alicorn with a lot of power in her magic. A mare to keep him company? Did he mean as in marriage or was it just to keep him company while he was getting his evil plan ready? Magnus noticed that the jet black pony was staring right at Colette. She was not even at the age that she should be getting married! Magnus cared about her very much and he wasn't going to let somepony marry her before she would turn eighteen. It was just wrong, it was alright in other certain countries but not here in Coltland.

Colleen was checking on her grapevine where she lived and sorted out her green grapes into one basket so she could sell them and sorted out the red grapes into another one so that she could make her famous grape juice with them.

"Hey, Cole!" Valentina's voice was heard and Colleen saw her galloping with Svetlana by her side.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your jobs at the moment?" Colleen asked as she poured the red grapes into a machine that made the grape juice. She then put the basket on a counter in the kitchen.

"I'm too afraid to even have a karaoke party go on in my bakery." Valentina said giving a scared look.

"I'm too scared to even sell some gems if only there were dragons around to give them to because dragons love to eat gems." Svetlana said with anger in her voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a sinister voice was heard and Colleen widened her eyes in fear.

Valentina and Svetlana then turned around and they both gave angry looks.

"Why are you here?" Valentina said in a scared voice and she took a few steps back. The jet black pony gave a little laugh.

"Just doing an inspection of the country and I'm checking your grapevine first." he said with a smile.

"What are you going to inspect, how many grapes I have?" Colleen said in a sarcastic and angry voice and she laughed a little.

The jet black pony then lifted her by his magic and held her up high and it started to choke her. She gasped and tried to fight back but it didn't seem to work and the jet black pony gave a sinister smile.

"Let her go right now!" Svetlana said in anger and she was about to charge at the jet black pony until Valentina stopped her but she managed to get free and knocked the jet black pony to the ground.

Colleen was then falling to the ground until Valentina caught her with her magic. The jet black pony growled then hit Svetlana in the face and she fell to the ground. Valentina then came up to Svetlana and tried to wake her up.

"I'm actually here to tell you that you are to make grape pies from now and not grape juice." he said brushing some of the dust off his mane.

"Why in the hay should I do that?" Colleen said in anger.

The jet black pony summoned his guards and they pointed a lot of spears at her, she looked at them and him with bravery and anger on her face.

"If you don't, you will answer to what I did to that mare not so long ago when I asked for the two demands." the jet black pony replied then he summoned the guards to put the spears away and he and the guards walked away.

Svetlana then woke up and rubbed her eyes with one of her hooves.

"What... happened?" she asked in confusion and a little pain in her voice.

"That pony just knocked you out after you just stood up to Colleen after she almost died because of him." Valentina said with anger in her voice and she brushed the dust off Svetlana.

"What are we supposed to do about the two demands? The queen will never surrender to him and no mare wants to keep him company." Magnus said as he gritted his teeth and looked at Colette. She had her head down and she looked really sad.

"Can't we just do the demand where a mare has to keep him company but who will do it?" Jordan said as he tapped the floor a little with his hoof.

"There is no way I will allow Colette or anypony else go to that monster!" Sven said in anger and he almost wanted to smash something.

"Well, when it is a week's time, we will just have to prepare to fight him for Coltland!" Jordan said with confidence and Hugo gave him a hug. It was sweet how much the two got along!

That night, Colette was sleeping when she woke up in the forest and the sky was red, the trees had no leaves and looked dead and there were bats. She tried to swipe the bats away and used her magic to hit some of them. When she heard an evil laugh, she started to gallop and tried to scream for help but no sound came out. She was then lifted by something and she looked to see the jet black pony holding her, his bright green eyes staring into hers.

"You know you will never get away from me, Colette." he said with a sinister voice.

"No, no, let me go, I don't want you near me!" Colette squealed and tried to get out of his tight grip. He was about to kiss her when she woke up and looked around in fright. Her breathing was very fast and she tried to sleep again but she couldn't.

When morning came, Sven went up to Colette's room to wake her up with bed and breakfast. She always loved eggs in the morning and sometimes toast. He opened the door to find her not around which was strange because she would usually be either still sleeping or reading a book. He then saw a piece of paper on the ground and when he read what words were on the paper, he dropped the tray, the plates breaking along with the glass of orange juice. He ran to the others and they all looked at him in worry and surprise.

"Somepony's got Colette and I think I know who it is!" Sven said and everypony gathered round the dining table to hear what he had to say.


	5. Rescue Mission Set

**Rescue Mission Set**

"Somepony's got Colette and I think I know who it is!"

Everypony sat down at the dining table and stared at Sven as he was feeling angry and worried.

"Is it who we all know it could be?" Jordan said as he traced something on the table with his hoof.

"I think it's that jet black pony who Colette was so afraid of and who was staring at her after he announced the second demand." Magnus said and whacked the table with his hoof and it got a few cupcakes to fly in the air.

"Not my cupcakes that I made!" Valentina panicked and she used her magic to stop them falling and put them back gently on the plate. "I was about to say the same thing, Magnus!"

Everypony said at the same time except Elizabeth and Dahlia because they were at school.

"So, we need to find out if he really does have Colette and why would he ponynap her?" Hugo said as he rubbed his chin with one of his hooves.

At the high school, it was lunchtime for all the schoolponies. Elizabeth, Dahlia and Autumn sat by the apple blossom tree that had been there for so many years. It was their favourite spot to have their lunch! It was away from the bullies that made fun of them, the worst of them all was Emerald and Moonstone.

"Wow, I got me cutie mark!" a filly squealed with delight and a bunch of schoolponies galloped around the filly.

The trio noticed that it was one of the new students in their class that got their cutie mark. Her name was Lucky and she came from Arabland (spoof of Ireland). She was never unlucky when it came to a competition or a mini game. Her cutie mark was a trophy with a clover.

"Why is always the new students that get their cutie marks?" Elizabeth complained and she threw a piece of her bread away and a bird came and picked it up then flew away.

"We've tried a lot of things and we never seem to be good at them." Dahlia said and she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Emerald and Moonstone also called me an ostrich or any type of flightless bird last week, just because I can't fly too well." Elizabeth said in anger and she rubbed her two hooves together.

"No matter what, we will get our cutie marks and still be best friends forever." Autumn said and she cleared her throat and started to sing:

"We've been searching for our destinies

For some years now

Trying to find out how we belong

So many times we've tried before

But we will never give up"

Elizabeth and Dahlia then joined in:

"Because we will keep looking"

The trio then sung together:

"We'll find our destinies

No matter how long

We'll find our destinies

When we're to discover

The ultimate prize of our destinies!"

"Remember, best friends, no matter how long we wait and try and never giving up, we will get our cutie marks!" Autumn said and she hugged both Elizabeth and Dahlia.

The other two nodded and smiled at Autumn.

"Well, I think that is very stupid! We got our cutie marks when we were like four years old." Emerald said as she laughed and Moonstone also laughed.

"Yeah, it was like so easy." Moonstone said giggling.

Suddenly, a colt pushed Moonstone and Emerald out of the way and everypony gasped. It was Derek, a colt who was a schoolcolt that was a year ahead of them because of his good grades. Autumn had a crush on him and Elizabeth and Dahlia knew it, no matter how many times they tried to get her to confess but she always denied it. He had never stood up to them before and this was a big surprise to everypony in the school.

"Look, you just leave them alone, you shouldn't make fun of them for not having their cutie marks," Derek said as he whipped his black hair from his face.

Autumn's heart was beating really fast and she was breathing really fast.

"If I see you try it again one more time, I'll tell everypony all your embarrassing secrets that I know." Emerald and Moonstone screamed then galloped away.

"Thanks, Derek, that was really nice of you, they really annoyed me." Elizabeth smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

Derek looked at Autumn and smiled at her and she smiled back and blushed a little. He then waved at them then walked away. Elizabeth and Dahlia looked at Autumn and she giggled a little and turned her head away from them.

Colette was feeling dizzy and she woke up to be tied down to a chair in what seemed to be a dark and cold prison room. How in the hay did she get here? Her head was hurting and the rope was tight around her legs. She tried to get herself angry enough so that her hair could go on fire and burn the ropes but she couldn't get herself angry enough. She gave up then sighed in sadness and defeat. The door creaked open and she gasped in surprise. All she saw were bright green eyes because the room was pitch black.

"Ah, I'm so glad that you're now awake." the jet black pony's voice was heard and he got closer to her that she could feel his breath.

"Leave me alone! If you're going to propose to me, I'll never accept! Never!" Colette yelled then turning her head to the side and closed her eyes.

He then turned her head back around so she faced him and he forcefully kissed her. Her angry and scared screams were muffled and when he finished kissing her, she then tried to shoot her magic at him but he blocked it and it went straight towards her but it missed her. She then felt herself lifted and her chest tightened and she started to choke and gasp.

The herd of friends sat in Valentina's bakery and karaoke place. It was closed for the day because they needed to discuss a plan to save Colette. They knew there wasn't much time to save her especially from that monster. Even Colleen, Svetlana, Elizabeth, Dahlia and Autumn came along and the fillies were very confident about how they could help. Autumn with her magic, Dahlia with her pranks and Elizabeth with her wings if she could wings to distract and her eyes to make someone think she was adorable and then get ready for the attack.

A knock was heard on the door and a mailpony was outside. Sven got up and accepted the letter from the mailpony. He opened it and looked at in anger.

"What does it say?" Annamarie asked in concern.

"It says that she ran off to marry that monster and she isn't coming back!" Sven replied and he threw the letter to the ground. "But this isn't her writing! Come on, let's get over there right now and save her. I'm not going to lose her like how I lost Selina those years ago!"


	6. Colette's Confession

**Colette's Confession**

"How are we going to save her? He's stronger than any of us even with magic." Olga said in a nervous voice and she looked from side to side with her eyes very fast.

"We don't know any of his weaknesses so that's a problem." Elena said in a sad voice and Duncan came to give her a hug.

"I also wonder why he has no cutie mark, it's pretty odd." Annabel said in a confused voice then she looked at Jordan with worry with her light blue eyes then she pushed her rounded blue glasses back in position.

"First we need to make a distraction to the guards and I think I know who can do that." Magnus said and he turned to Elizabeth who gave him a confused look.

"Why me?" Elizabeth asked with widened eyes.

"Because you have eyes that anypony would die for and would find you adorable then you just say that you just want food and they should go get some for you and we just sneak in." Sven replied and he scruffed her light yellow mane.

The filly thought for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll try my best!" Elizabeth squealed with confidence.

"That's my little filly, with my confident personality." Sven said with pride in his voice and he hugged his daughter tightly and she giggled a little.

"Alright, let's get planning now!" Duncan ordered and everypony gathered around one of the tables and took out a huge sheet of paper.

The queen was sitting on her throne, thinking of something she could do. Her daughter was on a trip to Lyngway (a spoof of Norway with the Norwegian horse breed Lyngshest and also where Annamarie is from) with a few of her friends. Ever since that stranger came by, she had been afraid for her position, daughter and her country. There was no way she was going to surrender to that monster. He had already ponynapped one of her loyal subjects and she would have to do something about it but not on her own. What could she do? Her husband couldn't help because he had died a few months before their daughter was born. The queen was saddened by this and she felt alone. The guards weren't even strong enough against that monster and could easily get killed or badly injured.

"Your Majesty!" a filly's voice squealed and the queen looked up to see a filly with a blue body and an orange mane with a yellow stripe gallop in and she sounded like she was tired out.

"What is your name, young one and what are you doing here?" the queen asked, flying off her throne and landing in front of the filly.

"Name's Autumn, I'm Jocelyn's niece and I was told to tell you that we need you to help us destroy this monster. We're planning on going to him to save Colette." the filly said in panic and she sounded out of breath.

"No problem, I'll help you, let me just get prepared." the queen smiled and Autumn then nodded at her and galloped away.

Colette was still tied to the chair and she looked at her surroundings. It was still the same dark room and she trembled in fear. She felt the pain in her throat and the pain in her right eye. That jet black pony had choked her until she fell unconscious and then she woke up with a black eye. She had to get herself free somehow and escape then go back to everypony and be safe. She looked around and saw a small knife on a table. She used her magic to levitate the knife to the rope and carefully started cutting the bounds, almost cutting herself in the process and she finally got them off. Colette stretched her legs and shook herself, it had been so good to get out of those bounds. She opened the door and looked around before trotting quietly out of the room, down the stairs and she was about to galloping out of the door until when she opened it that it was slammed.

"Where do you think you are going, little filly?" a sinister voice said and she turned around in fear and bravery.

"I'm getting out of here and you can't stop me!" Colette yelled and she quickly opened the door and galloped out, she had to get out of here for her life!

The herd of friends galloped to the dark castle with Duncan and Elena beside them and Olga was behind them for some reason and she looked scared and worried. Autumn, Dahlia and Elizabeth were galloping between Sven and Magnus. Colleen wasn't with them because she was there to protect her grapevine. They heard somepony calling for help and they instantly recognised the accent in the voice and were relieved and happy. It was Colette! Sven instantly galloped faster than all of them and as soon as he got to her, he gave her a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Sven asked in a worried voice but before Colette could give an answer, he gave a gasp of horror and touched her black eye.

"Did he do that to you?" Magnus said when he trotted up to her and hugged her.

Colette nodded slowly then touched her throat and when Magnus gave her a worried look, she again nodded slowly. When the herd of friends were about to turn around to go home, Elizabeth squealed and pointed in the opposite direction. They all turned around and saw the jet black pony galloping towards them alongside three sirens flying in the sky and going after them. They all galloped while Sven and Colette were shooting their magic at them but they missed so many times.

"You guys go on, Svetlana and I will try and beat those sirens with our voices!" Valentina yelled and she and Svetlana stopped and faced the sirens as soon as the jet black pony ran past them. The two mares took deep breaths and started to sing.

"You'll never bring us down!"

They sang and used a lot of power in their voices and it seemed to do a little damage to them. They then shot their magic at them and it hit two of them. The rest of the herd galloped towards their hometown with the jet black pony catching up to them! Elizabeth tried to get her wings to flap but she tripped as soon as she got to the air a little. The jet black pony then used his magic to toss her out of the way and Sven got so much anger that he shot powerful magic at the jet black pony and it hit him on the side. He seemed to have given a little pain but he still kept chasing them.

"Elena and I will hold him off, the rest of you go ahead and get yourselves to a safe place!" Olga yelled and everypony looked at her in confusion.

She was really going to use her magic? Elena nodded and turned to the jet black pony alongside Olga and they gave their brave faces.

"If you're going to fight him then I will too!" Colette yelled in bravery.

Sven tried to stop her but she convinced him that she would be fine. Everypony else ran back to the town. Olga then used her magic to take off her cloak and under that cloak was a pair of wings. She was an alicorn?! She then flew into the air and used very powerful magic on the jet black pony but he used some magic to knock into hers and it then hit her and she fell to the ground.

Colette then screamed in frustration and with all her anger, she shot some magic at the jet black pony and it sent him flying a little but he landed on his hooves and looked at her with angry bright green eyes.

Elena then flew into the air and she used her magic to get stars to go into her horn and she shot some sparkling magic that shone like the stars, the jet black pony then hit the magic back at her, Colette then jumped high into the air and the magic hit her instead and Olga lifted her head and opened her eyes to see her adoptive niece falling to the ground. She then flew and caught her but she didn't wake up.

That magic had just knocked her unconscious! Olga set Colette down gently beside Elena who had just landed back gently to the ground.

"Take care of her, I'll go handle him right now." Olga said with sadness in her voice and Elena nodded at her sadly.

Olga then galloped to the jet black pony who had a evil smile on his rest of the herd of friends turned around and decided to gallop back to where Olga and Elena were fighting the jet black pony. They had to help them out but what could they do? They got to where they were and Sven gave a gasp of horror and shock. He galloped up to where Colette was laid down beside Elena.

"What had happened to her?" Sven asked as he lifted her head and he laid his head against hers and gave a small tear of sadness that landed on her cheek.

It was the first time he had ever cried and he had never cried over Selina's death. Colette suddenly moved her head a little and he heard her give a small groan of pain and she looked around. Sven gave a sigh of relief and happiness and hugged her close.

"Where's Olga?" Colette asked weakly.

"She's off to fight that monster who almost killed you." Elena said stroking the younger mare's mane.

"I should be fighting him, it's my fault that he's here."

Colette stood up unsteadily but she then fell to her side and felt a pain in her side.

"You're too weak now to do this, Olga will be just fine on her own." Elena reassured her.

"Why are you saying it's your fault that he is here right now?" Magnus asked as he trotted over to her.

Colette took a deep breath and gave a sigh of fear and relief as if she was happy that she was going to talk about it and get it out of the way.

"That jet black pony was a stallion that I was forced to marry some time ago but when I refused, he declared that he would find me again and take revenge on me and that is what he is doing." Colette replied in a sad voice and she then covered her face with her hooves and sobbed her eyes out.


	7. Revenge

**Revenge**

"Can you explain why he doesn't have a cutie mark?" Annabel said in a calm voice.

Colette looked up at everypony with teary violet coloured eyes and wiped her nose with her hoof then sniffed a little.

"At one point, he threatened me and in my anger, I used some powerful magic to remove his cutie mark just so he couldn't use his magic to threaten me anymore but I guess I was wrong. It just made everything worse." Colette explained and she sniffed again before Annabel trotted up to her and hugged her.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Colette, we're trying our best to defeat him but he's just too strong at the moment." Sven said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm actually wondering how he has a lot of powerful magic despite having his cutie mark removed." Autumn responded in wonder.

Olga flew into the sky and was about to shoot some magic until the jet black pony used something to drain her of her magic. She then fell hard on the ground and she felt a lot of pain in one of her sides.

"I already warned you that you can't defeat me, how could you not have seen that already?" the jet black pony said as he came close to her, it made him look a lot stronger and taller than her.

Valentina and Svetlana managed to defeat the three sirens and were galloping to where the others were. They then saw the jet black pony standing over Olga and Svetlana sped up and knocked him over.

"How dare you be like that with my best friend!" Svetlana yelled and as she was about to use her magic until he then drained her of her magic as well.

She then felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Valentina with so much anger tried the same but she got the same result as Olga and Svetlana. As they all laid there on the ground, the jet black pony suddenly grew bigger and Valentina was the first to see it and gave a quiet gasp of fear.

"Don't blame yourself, Colette, none of this is your fault and you know it!" a mare's voice boomed and wings were heard flapping in the distance.

The herd of friends around and saw the queen flying towards them and Elizabeth, Autumn and Dahlia gasped in surprise and delight.

"I should be the one getting punished for allowing him here. I was right about myself, I am a coward." Colette said in humiliation and sadness and she then covered her face with her hooves and sobbed even harder.

The queen put her hoof on Colette's shoulders and she began to stop crying.

"You weren't a coward when you took away that monster's cutie mark after he threatened you just because you refused to be married to him by force." Elena reassured her and stroked the younger mare's back.

Suddenly they heard loud hoofsteps, shaking the ground and making Annabel and the three fillies fall over. Dahlia then got up and gave a face of fear, the other two asked but they made the same faces as she did. The jet black pony started to walk towards them except that he was much bigger and taller than ever and his eyes had changed from bright green to a bright red! Colette looked at him slowly in fear and the alicorns looked at him in anger.

"So, who wants to go up against me now?" the jet black pony's voice boomed and the three fillies put their hooves over their ears.

Elena then yelled in frustration and flew into the air and shot some star shining magic but the jet black pony caught it and drained the rest of it from her. As she was falling to the ground, Duncan gave a yell of horror and galloped as fast as his legs could carry him. He managed to catch her and he carried her over to Hugo and Annabel where they could examine her and make her feel better. Then Annabel gave a gasp of shock.

"She doesn't have her cutie mark!" she squealed but when she turned to Jordan, she nearly stopped breathing and she then turned away and blushed.

"Where's Valentina?" Hugo asked looking around in a panic.

"And Svetlana and Olga." Elizabeth said in a shaky voice and she looked around really fast with her dark blue eyes.

"Don't worry, they are safe and unhurt." the jet black pony said and he gave a laugh.

"What have you done to my sister in law?" Jordan demanded angrily and he dug his hoof into the ground a few times.

Before the jet black pony could give an answer, he gave a sharp yelp of pain. Everypony gasped then realised that Dahlia wasn't with them and turned around to see her biting down on the jet black pony's left front leg.

"Ow! Let go of me, you little brat!" the jet black pony yelled and tried to shake her off but she kept biting his leg even harder and would never let go.

"Go Dahlia, go!" Elizabeth and Autumn chanted and laughed.

Suddenly, she was thrown off and Magnus used his magic to set her gently to the ground. She then galloped back to him and he gave her a tight hug.

"Are you mad at me?" Dahlia asked in a worried voice then she lowered her head.

Magnus then put a hoof under her chin and lifted her head up.

"No I'm not, what you did was very brave and I'm glad you aren't hurt." Magnus said, stroking his daughter's mane.

"I have an idea, Colette, I need you for this plan because you're now the only unicorn with the amount of power needed for this plan to work." the queen said helping Colette up.

"What if I do something wrong? What if I'm not good enough for this?" Colette said in a panic.

"You need to do this for Valentina, Svetlana, Olga and Elena, they need your help." Jordan said with pleading green eyes.

"I can't lose my Valentina, I almost did a year and a half ago in a cattle stampede and I will not lose her today." Hugo said in a sad and pleading voice, also giving the same look that Jordan was giving.

The queen then whispered in Colette's ear and she gave looks of confidence and agreement. She then had memories of the nice things everypony had said to her ever since she arrived in Coltland and then remembered the memories of the jet black pony threatening her and when he first arrived. She got a feeling of anger into her and she gave her angry look at the jet black pony. She then felt a lot of magic building up inside of her and with all the power she had, she shot some powerful magic and everypony stared at it in surprise. It hit the jet black pony and he shattered into pieces with a flash of light. The magic that he drained from Valentina, Olga, Svetlana, Elena and possibly other unicorns flashed into bright colours and flew to who they belonged to. Elena then woke up a moment later and look confused about what had just happened.

Valentina, Svetlana and Olga woke up in a flash and realised that they didn't feel as weak anymore.

"What happened?" Valentina asked in confusion and she rubbed her head.

"Looks like we have got our magic back!" Olga said in excitement and she flew up into the sky.

"Let's go home now." Svetlana said as she got up and stretched her legs.

The three walked home and they saw the others in the distance and galloped towards them. Hugo looked up and saw Valentina galloping alongside Olga and Svetlana, he galloped towards her and they both embraced each other. Colette then hugged Olga tightly as if she never wanted to let go.

"I'm glad that all my loyal subjects are safe and sound, thanks to Colette," the queen said and she scruffed Colette's mane. "Before you can go home, I want to give a very special reward to your heroine."

The queen then used her magic on Colette and she was floating in the air slowly and some magic surrounded her and when she felt it go through her, she gasped with surprise and then she was gently laid down on the ground.

"What happened?" Colette asked in confusion but before anyone could answer, a pair of wings appeared on her and everypony gasped in surprise.

"You've become an alicorn! I thought you had to be from a royal family to be one." Annabel squealed in delight and she trotted up to Colette and gave her a tight hug.

"Why am I an alicorn? I don't understand." Colette said in confusion but did smile at her wings.

"You managed to destroy a very powerful criminal all around the world," the queen explained. "He was wanted for stealing unicorn magic just to make himself powerful to take over the world but thanks to you, I gave you the reward of being an alicorn and now you can fly."

The herd of friends walked back to their town with smiles of happiness and relief. They then went into their homes and Colette went up to her room and fell asleep instantly. Sven then went to her room later that night and got into bed next to her and held her in his arms and slept against her. She then looked at him slightly and smiled then went back to sleep. Her life was going to be much better after all.


	8. Back to Normal

**Back to Normal**

Two years later on Hearth's Warming Eve

The herd of friends gathered around in the dining room that had a beautiful Hearth's Warming tree and was filled with presents for everypony. The friends sat on the floor and handed each other a present.

"I can't believe it's Hearth's Warming Eve!" Elizabeth squealed with delight and she clopped her hooves together.

After attending a flying club that was after school, she was getting better at her flying and she got her cutie mark which was a pair of wings. She had the ambition of being a racer in the sky for Coltland. Elizabeth then handed a present to Dahlia who looked at it with excitement. She ripped apart the wrapping paper as fast she could and what was wrapped up was a dahlia flower hairpin.

"Oh, Elizabeth, it's beautiful!" Dahlia said with delight and she put the hairpin in her mane.

Dahlia had also got her cutie mark when she was planting some dahlia flowers in the garden outside the castle. The cutie mark was the flower that she was named after. She was now working part time at the flower shop.

Autumn wasn't around to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve because she was with her father Connor and her aunt Jocelyn in Hoovestralia for a holiday. Autumn also got her cutie mark and she got it when she was raking the leaves in autumn and then Jocelyn noticed her cutie mark and was happy for her niece. The three fillies were still best friends forever and Autumn got the courage to ask Derek on a date and after a few dates, they became stallionfriend and mare friend.

Annabel had finally got the courage to confess her feelings to Jordan. She told him last year and he had told her that he had loved her too, ever since she had first arrived in Coltland. The two had been married a week after they confessed their love for each other and Annabel gave them a daughter a month ago and named her Lulu Belle after her late little sister with her first and middle name. Jordan had enough trying to get Jocelyn back but they made up nicely and decided to stay friends.

Valentina and Hugo found out from the doctor that they couldn't have foals which devastated them but after some time, they decided to adopt a foal from the orphanage. They adopted a colt the day Lulu Belle was born and named him Mandarin. He came to the orphanage after his parents had left him there at the doorstep, saying that they were too young to raise him and he needed a good home.

Madeleine, Elena and Duncan's oldest foal was having her sixth birthday on Hearth's Warming Eve and her brother Thaddeus was having his fourth birthday on the same day. Elena was also having her birthday on Hearth's Warming Eve. That was three birthdays on the same day as a special holiday.

"Me love presents!" Madeleine squealed with delight and she clopped her hooves together and giggled.

They thought it was three birthdays but a fourth would be having theirs next year.

Annamarie and Magnus were walking on Hearth's Warming Eve to go shopping presents for all their friends when they came across a cardboard box that was left in a dark alley. They at first thought it was something dangerous but decided to investigate. They opened the box to find a unicorn foal with a light pink body, a white mane that had light blue stripes and dark pink eyes. She looked like that she was born recently. They gasped with surprise and carried the foal in Annamarie's winter coat to keep her warm. They took her home and used Thaddeus' old crib and wrapped her in a blanket Madeleine used to love. They decided her birthday would be on Hearth's Warming Eve because they found her on that day and they decided to name her Miracle.

"I wonder who her parents are." Annamarie said with Magnus beside her as she stared down at Miracle sleeping in the crib.

"We may never know for sure, Annie." Magnus said and he gave her a kiss.

Svetlana and Colleen weren't really interested in finding a stallion of their own. They had just kept doing their usual jobs. One stallion took a liking for Svetlana but when he asked her out, she refused saying that she wasn't interested in a relationship. Colleen had the same thing and also refused because of the same reason.

And finally, Sven and Colette got married on her birthday which was in February and the same month as Valentina, Annamarie and Hugo and Jordan's birthdays. A week after the wedding, Colette found out that she was with foal and Sven had exploded with joy. Everypony else had also became joyful for them and Colette decided that Annabel would be the godmother and Hugo and Jordan would be the uncles. The foal would be born in January.

"Everypony, everypony! Superstars, Sapphire Shores and Countess Coloratura are now in town! Let's go watch them perform!" Elizabeth yelled in delight and she flew out the door.

"

Oh my stars! Countess Coloratura?!" Dahlia squealed then she galloped out of the door.

Everypony watched as the two fillies squealed with excitement and they all decided to go out with them. And so, everything was back to normal in Coltland. The criminal who tried to take over was now long gone, everypony was happy again and the now six couples had found happiness because of their love and foals. They all lived happily ever after and wondered what could happen next in the future.

Hope you enjoyed my first My Little Pony Fan Fiction.

Be prepared because there will be a sequel now featuring everypony's foals, possibly Elizabeth, Dahlia and Autumn's if I can think of any for them and if I get my maths correct with the ages.

See you in the sequel and on DeviantArt.


End file.
